


Ropes

by Elder_Jared_Hansen



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss, Praise Kink, Sub!Evan, Verbal Humiliation, dom!connor, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Jared_Hansen/pseuds/Elder_Jared_Hansen





	Ropes

Evan wriggled slightly under the ropes, trying to make himself more comfortable. He sighed and glanced up, waiting for Connor to come back into the room, he was beginning to feel impatient.

At the moment, he was tied up to a chair. His hands were roped together and his feet placed so that his legs were forced to be apart.

He could feel it in his bladder though, all the water he had drank previously. It settled down hard, making him twitch and strain to press his legs together. It was frustrating.

Then, Connor walked into the room, making Evan perk up. He always loved when Connor gave him attention, even if he really had to piss.

Connor didn’t look at him as he entered, and instead began to study something on the dresser. Evan gave a low whine, asking for Connor’s attention.

Connor raised an eyebrow, glancing at Evan, “You really have to go?” He asked.

Evan nodded his head eagerly, pulling on the ropes.

Connor shook his head, approaching Evan, “How much water did you drink?”

Evan licked his lips, “Four glasses.”

Connor clicked his tongue, “Ah, I see.” He leaned down, pressing his knee into Evan’s bladder in the process, making the boy groan.

“If you really have to go, just go.” Connor whispered against the shell of Evan’s ear. Then, Evan felt a hand massaging his bladder. “Just relax.”

Evan scrunched up his face and tried, years of potty training holding him back at first, no matter how much he had to go. Then, he felt a small trickle start to make its way into his pants. 

“Good boy.” He heard Connor whisper.

Then, the trickle turned into a stream, and Evan could feel piss seeping into his pants, creating a small pool under his butt in the chair. Then, it started to drip off, getting onto the floor and soaking into his pants. When he was done, he was breathing heavy.

Connor gave his a long kiss on the lips and grinned, “Now let’s get you out of these ropes.”


End file.
